villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Scroop
, a mixture of an alien/crab/spider. Pretty creepy, right?]] Hello guys! Today, here's my nineteenth PE proposal, and it's about Mr. Scroop, the secondary antagonist of Treasure Planet, Disney's 43rd full-length animated feature film. WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? Mr. Scroop is a alien crab/spider-like being who serves in John Silver's pirate crew, which enlists as the crew of the RLS Legacy in a journey to search for the legendary Treasure Planet. However, since the beginning of the voyage, Captain Amelia doubts about the crew Delbert Doppler hired. Shortly afterwards, Jim Hawkins meets Scroop while cleaning the deck and suspecting that the crew has secret plans. Scroop threatens Jim for overhearing their affairs, so Jim taunts him. Annoyed, Scroop grabs him from the neck and threatens him again, leading Jim to taunt him back. Ready to start a fight, Scroop is stopped by Silver, who crushes his claw for threatening his protégé, which leads Mr. Arrow, the First Mate, to warn them to not fight or otherwise they will be send to the dungeons below deck, something which irritates Scroop. Then on, while Morf keeps Jim distracted, Silver talks with his crew and berates Scroop for nearly blowing off their cover. Days later, when the star Permusa goes supernova and forms a black hole, Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia formulate a plan to fall into the hole and then speed up off it to safety. At first, Scroop and the other crewmembers are asked to secure the sails and get angry when they are later asked to unfurl them. To ensure everyone's safety, Jim ties up all the lifelines of the crew. However, when Mr. Arrow gets knocked off the Legacy and starts climbing his lifeline, Scroop takes advantage of the situation and cuts it, leading Mr. Arrow to be sucked to his death. Once they all escape and Jim is congratulated for tying up the lifelines, Scroop comes with Arrow's hat and makes it look that it was Jim's fault. That night, Scroop witnesses Silver comforting Jim, coming to the conclusion of Silver sharing a bond with Hawkins. The next day, during the crew's meeting before their arrival on Treasure Planet, Scroop asks Silver about his soft spot with Jim but Silver denies it in front of the crew, all unaware that Jim was actually overhearing them. Later on, after the mutiny happens and Jim goes with B.E.N. to the Legacy to retrieve the map which leads to Flint's treasure, Jim finds out that Scroop was left on the ship, leading a chase to ensue. Due B.E.N.'s stupidity, the artificial gravity system is deactivated and Scroop and Jim float upwards. Both safely grabbing from the flag and the mast, Scroop tries to cut off the ropes holding up the flag, but Jim outsmarts and kicks him into the flag, causing Scroop to rise to his well-deserved death in outer space. WHAT'S THE WORK? Treasure Planet is a 2002 animated sci-fi film and Disney's 43rd full-length animated feature film. It's an adaptation of Robert Louis Stevenson's classic novel Treasure Island. The film is about a good-hearted juvenile delinquent named Jim Hawkins who lives in an inn with his mother until he finds the Map to Treasure Planet, the planet where the legendary Captain Flint buried his treasure. To do so, Jim joins Dr. Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia to search for it against John Silver and his pirates. MORAL EVENT HORIZON Unlike John Silver, the film's main antagonist, Scroop lacks any comical nor redeeming traits. Every PE villain must have crossed the Moral Event Horizon to be PE, and Scroop absolutely crosses it when he cuts off Mr. Arrow's lifeline to kill him out for revenge due a petty scolding he well deserved for bullying Jim, whom he later expresses a great desire to murder. HEINOUS STANDARDS/MITIGATING FACTORS? An alien pirate from outer space, Scroop is a cruel and despicable outlaw. Like his crewmembers, Scroop's ultimate desire is get Captain Flint's treasure to become rich. However, unlike John Silver, his captain, Scroop lets his temper get over him at times and it's pretty evident that he would do whatever he needs to do to take over the mutiny's leadership, having no real respect for Silver, nor vice versa. Likewise, he doesn't seem to get along with his fellow mutineers. Starting like a typical bully (although he could also have been with Silver the night Silver and the pirates burned down the Admiral Benbow Inn while knowing that there were people inside), Scroop threatens Jim Hawkins for spying on him and the crew and gets more angrier when Jim taunts him in response, which demonstrates that Scroop likes to make people fear him to intimidate them into getting out of his way. He irritates easily, as shown he gets scolded by Mr. Arrow or when he and his fellow mutineers are asked to secure the sails of the RLS Legacy and then to unfurl them, not caring that this is because an unexpected change of orders to ensure their survival. However, Scroop shows how really evil he is when he's given the chance to take out Mr. Arrow. There, he cuts off his lifeline and lets the stern First Mate to be sucked into the black hole to his death out of petty revenge, as he just wanted to get rid of Mr. Arrow merely because the officer scolded him for his aggressive behavior, something he well deserved. Scroop even laughs at it, which just shows how sadistic he can be, and much more when you realize that Mr. Arrow suffered the painful and horrendous process of "Spaghetiffication" before dying. When he reports Mr. Arrow's death, Scroop fakes being sad for Arrow's death in spite that it's obvious he isn't and makes it look Jim's fault by lying to Captain Amelia that he didn't tie up his lifeline, an action even Silver completely disagreed with. Placing the blame on Jim is Scroop's way to get back on the young sailor for taunting him due his provokation and to prove that Silver has developed a fatherly bond to the boy, demonstrating how a manipulative bastard Scroop really is. Later on, in a meeting, Scroop expresses his interest on murdering the boy himself, which effectively leads Silver to scold him and say that the boy means nothing for him, both unaware that Jim was overhearing them, leading Jim's bond to Silver to temporarily break apart due Scroop's machinations. Finally, when Jim meets Scroop for a second time aboard the Legacy, Scroop demonstrates his glee that there's no one this time to stop him from killing Jim and chases him below deck to personally murder him. Thanks to B.E.N.'s stupidity, both men start floating upwards to a sure death, but instead of returning below deck to be safe, Scroop follows Jim to the flag and tries to cutt off the rope to send Jim floating to his death much like he did with Mr. Arrow, sadistically asking him to say hello to Arrow on his part. Of course, Jim outsmarts him and Scroop finally meets his well-deserved death when he foolishly jumps towards the boy in a final attempt to kill him, showing how desperate Scoop could act blinded by his own murderous rage. Some of you would surely say that at least, Scroop seemed to care for his teammates' safety, as he threatened Jim because he could expose them and aided Mr. Arrow in tying up some of the lifelines during the black hole scene. However, Scroop just needed to do it to not blow off the cover (as if the other mutineers were arrested, they could betray him) and it's sure that if given the chance, Scroop would likely untie them to get all killed and take everything for himself. Additionally, some of you could say that Scroop is comical for the part in which Morf hits him in the eyes on a funny way, but he in no way is and one sole comical moment doesn't undo any of Scroop's heinous crimes. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Scroop to be approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals